Night Out
by MacAnimeGirl
Summary: Kurama has to fill in at a company party for his stepfather, but he didn't go alone.  An apology story for my Love's Embrace readers.  I hope you enjoy it!


**Night Out**  
**One Shot**

She was beautiful, wearing the silk emerald green gown he had gotten her. It had a v-neck line and 2 slits up the sides that went from the bottom of the dress at her ankles, to the top of her hips. She twirled on the dance floor, her laughter flitting about her as her golden eyes sparkled. He had worried that she would feel out of place here, and not be able to fit in. But he should have known better, known that she would adapt so easily to her new home and life.

He noted that most, if not all the men were watching her every move. Wanting her as they had never wanted another before.

He smiled because he knew she was his. She would never be with anyone but him.

"Shuichi?" He turned at hearing his human name, seeing an employee of his stepfather's company approaching him.

He bowed slightly to the older man and made polite conversation, all the while never letting his senses stray from her.

"My God she's beautiful, isn't she. She must have come with someone." The man said as he raked his eyes over her.

Kurama said nothing as he watched her continue to dance. She looked up at him and smiled brilliantly. She began moving away from the dance floor to a balcony outside. She looked at him then as she came to the balcony's open door and then out she went.

"Excuse me," Kurama said to the man as he left to make his way to her.

As he entered the balcony, he saw she wasn't there. He walked to the edge and looked to see stairs leading into a garden. Kurama smiled as he heard her laugh. "So you want to play." He whispered.

Kurama looked back to the party. It had been organized by his stepfather whom hadn't even shown up, Kurama had gone in his stead. _"It's unlikely they'll miss us."_ He mused as he started down the stairs.

Kurama opened his senses a bit more and was able to feel her running, could feel the wind going through her hair. He ran off in the direction of her scent.

It didn't take him long to find her. She had not truly hidden herself from him.

"Kurama," she called to him.

His eyes went gold for a moment as he saw her. She was pressed against a tree, her back arched, waiting for him.

Her heated scent came to him and he could not stifle the groan that escaped his lips.

This part of his past he would keep, that much he vowed. He would never let her go. She was his other half, he needed her.

"Kurama," she whispered again, her voice sultry and soft. Her eyes were sparkling again.

"What is it you want, sweet Vixen?" Kurama asked as he came to her and placed his hands on either side of her head, leaning against the tree she was leaning on.

"You," she whispered as she captured his lips.

The kiss sent lightning heat through his body and engulfed her in his arms.

"Please," She whispered desperately.

"Are you in heat again already?" Kurama chuckled.

She pouted and nuzzled his neck, lightly nipping him. Kurama groaned as she nipped her mark on him and it sent his already raging arousal further still. "We should go home, sweeting."

"I don't think I can wait for home." She gasped as she moved her body against him.

Kurama groaned again as she pressed all her soft curves into the hard edges of his body. He kissed her again, now as desperate as her.

"Kurama," she moaned.

"We will have to let off a little before we start heading back." Kurama said as began feeling for the slit on her hip. He moved his hand under her dress and gasped.

"Naughty Vixen." Kurama whispered as he played with her.

"I couldn't wear anything underneath, it would've shown." She tried to protest but neither really cared at the lack of her undergarments.

"Kurama," she moaned again as she reached for him.

"I need you sweeting." Kurama moaned as he played with her wet folds.

"Then take from me." She gasped out as she released him from his pants.

Kurama pushed aside the bottom front of her dress and guided himself into her. They both moaned loudly as he pushed inside of her.

"Kurama," she moaned as she tried to keep her voice down. She wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him deeper inside her and moved against him, increasing the pace and the friction.

"I cannot hold out for long, love." Kurama said breathlessly as he kissed her.

"Neither can I." She gasped as she felt herself tightening.

They cried out as they came together. Kurama heaved breath into his lungs and caressed her face as he looked at her lovingly.

"My sweet Yanagi." He breathed right before he claimed her lips.

Kurama smile as he wondered if they would ever make it home.

* * *

**Finishing Comments:** Okay, this is kind of a please forgive me for my Love's Embrace readers. Yes, as you can tell from the golden eyes in the beginning and his calling her name at the end, this is a Kurama/Yanagi (OC) story.  
I'm showing something far after the end of Love's Embrace. But you still have to read Love's Embrace to see how they get to this point! Lol.

Thank you and I'm sorry that I haven't put anything else out. I'm off from work for a couple of days so maybe I can get some typing done... As long as I don't get sucked into Dragon Age 2 again... Oi... This won't be easy...  
Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
